Un evento digno de un caballero
by alberto-M
Summary: Vivamos junto con Loke uno de sus tantos días tras los acontecimientos de Tártaros.
Aquí traigo otro one-shot. Esta vez es algo más contó que los anteriores pero espero le gusten igualmente n.n

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Aviso:** Participa este Oneshot en el Reto: " _Citas a ciegas"_ del _Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos._

* * *

Han pasado seis meses desde que el gremio de Fairy Tail fue desarticulado por culpa de Tártaros, y aunque en ese instante estuve triste como el resto, todos tienen ahora trabajos interesantes: Gajeel, Phanterlily y Levi son miembros del consejo después de una misión sobre una droga, Wendy se quedó con Chelia en Lamia Scale, Lucy trabaja de reportera... Y yo aprovecho para ligar por el mundo. ¿Qué? Ser un caballero y seducir a cuanta mujer hermosa me mire es parte de mi naturaleza. Por ello acabé en el gremio de Blue Pegasus cuando Lucy pidió permiso al Rey Espíritu de darme vacaciones. La verdad si Lucy hubiera ido al gremio como hizo Laxus, me sentiría perfecto. Ha crecido en todos los sentidos.

—Eh, Loke —me llama Jenny sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esa mujer es realmente una mina, y cierto que la seduje como pasó hace tres meses en una misión pero a veces me cuesta saber quién sedujo a quien—. ¿Planeas algo para esta noche? —me coloco mejor las gafas y la miro con una sonrisa.

—No tengo nada planeado, así que podríamos pasar la noche juntos —digo acercándola a mi abrazando su cintura con una mano, la chica y modelo me sonríe acariciando mi pelo, cuando una extraña voz me llama la atención.

—¿Oileis ese parfoum, Meeeeeeeeeen? —pregunta el... yo lo llamaría extraño, Ichiya. ¿Es un papel lo que tiene revoloteando en la mano?—. Es el olor del evento estrella de Blue Pegasus.

¿Eh? ¿Tenían evento estrella? Creía que no lo tenían, aunque conociendo el lugar será como nosotros y tendrán un concurso a la más bella del gremio.

—¿Otra vez se ha cambiado el evento de día? —pregunta Jenny con un suspiro—. Deberías algún día avisarnos de cuándo lo haremos, tenía planes.

—Lo mejor es que sea una sorpresa, señorita —dice Ichiya con una rosa en la otra mano. Miro el papel que nos da y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Citas a ciegas. Justo el evento perfecto para poner a prueba mis tácticas de ligoteo.

—Seguro que va a salirte bien —me dice uno de los chicos del gremio, Hibiki, nada más ver mi sonrisa.

—Sólo... más te vale no fastidiarla —me dice Laxus apoyado en una pared, como siempre. Con una gota en la cabeza, le doy gracias por el "consejo"

—Loke—dice Jenny acariciando mi torso con lentitud— ¿podrás esperar hasta esta noche?

—Por supuesto, sabes tan bien como yo que es la mejor hora del día para los momentos interesantes—digo con una sonrisa.

OoooOoooO

Han pasado desde aquella conversación unas cinco horas, y estoy preparado para el comienzo de las citas: un elegante traje negro, gafas negras y el pelo naranja bien peinado para que no haya un pelo fuera de su sitio. Miro el salón del gremio adaptado para las citas, Laxus rojo como un tomate y seguramente con instinto asesino hacia quien se ría de la situación, Hibiki y su grupo preparados para seducir con sus sonrisas a las mujeres...

—¿Estáis todos preparados, chicos? —pregunta Ichiya colocando una rosa en el jarrón del centro de una de las mesas a la derecha—. Bien, para los nuevos de este año, debo explicar las reglas. Es fácil, veis a todas esas mujeres? —señala a todas las mujeres presentes.

No esperaba ver a Cana en un evento así. Y menos con un barril de cerveza a su lado. Si me toca como cita, sé qué haré: Hablaremos un poco contándonos nuestras cosas, y Cana me dirá que se encarga de entrenar un poco más su magia. "Fairy Tail no morirá hasta que caiga el último de nosotros, y por ello seguiré creciendo como maga", sevita ente dirá eso porque somos así. Y tendrá razón, yo siempre aprovecho para entrenarme. Varias de las chicas son desconocidas a las que enamoraré con hablarles suavemente y guiñarles un ojo mientras las cogía de las manos. Siempre me ocurre.

—Pues bien, todas esas mujeres, con un exquisito parfoum —dice Ichiya, ¿en serio no se da cuenta de que las mujeres le miran de todas maneras menos con amor cada vez que dice parfoum?— son invitadas para este evento. Es fácil: simplemente coged del Cita 3.0 —señalando una extraña máquina que parece una tragaperras sin imágenes—. Los números que vayan a salir. Las chicas ya pusieron su magia y otras formas que expliquen el cómo son, y ya están los vuestros gracias a Michiya. Ahora, señor Loke. ¿Tendría el honor de ser el primero?

—Por supuesto Ichiya —digo con una sonrisa.

OoooOoooO

Me siento mejor en el más lujoso restaurante de Magnolia, pido el vino especial dela casa y miro a la persona que seguro me habrá tocado, y se me cae la baba. Una mujer alta con su pelo moreno que mide hasta la parte baja de su espalda, un hermoso vestido blanco que muestra bastante de escote, cuerpazo impresionante digno de una modelo, gafas de sol negras... Sonrío. Esto va a ser interesante.

—Mademouselle, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor —dice la mujer pidiendo un Rissoto de verduras en cuanto la camarera se acer... ¿¡Qué diablos hace Virgo aquí!?

—Entendido, señor —dice Virgo mirándome con esa tan característica seriedad—. Lo tuyo serán chuletas de cerdo con patatas.

—Eh no, no he pedido nada todavía.

¡Aj, ahora es cuando me pedirá que la castigue! Maldita seas, Virgo. Antes de que haga nada le digo lo que he pedido, por suerte lo apunta. Luego me pasa disimuladamente un papel. Lo leo cuando Mary no mira y pone: "Estoy aquí para ayudarte a la cita por pedido de la princesa Lucy, quien se enteró por Laxus" Maldito Laxus, insiste en fastidiarme desde que casi me ligo a Mirajane. "Atentamente, Virgo, quien luego le pedirá..." Ya no leo más porque ya sé qué dice.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto guardando la nota.

—Llámene Mary, señor Loke.

—Ya veo que me conoce, ¿a qué se dedica? —pregunto cuando traen los platos. Virgo echa sin querer vino en la ropa de Mary, haciendo que se transparente.

—Oh, lo siento, se me resbaló de los dedos —dicd, Mary la mira unos segundos furiosa pero luego se calma y le dice que no se preocupe, que hasta el mejor de los camareros tiene un pequeño fallo.

¿¡Quiere Virgo que me de un derrame o que!? Se le transparenta todo.

—Por dónde iba —me dice Mary pero yo no atendía mucho—. Ah si, a qué me dedico. Ahora piendo ir a viajar por el mundo, simple y llanamente. Pienso ir en unos días a las tierras del Imperio de Álvarez.

Álvarez. El imperio que siempre intenta atacarnos pero el Consejo Mágico ha decidido no alarmar a los civiles encargándonos todos nosotros de ellos en profundo secreto. Un día debería visitarlo, tal vez consiga ligarme a algunas mujeres de allí.

—Ese sitio miran con lupa a todos los extranjeros sobretodo si son de Fiore, ¿sabe?

—No soy de llamar la atención, si no quiero que me encuentren, no lo harán —me dice la mujer mientras apoya su cabeza sobre sus manos, de manera que miro disimuladamente su escote.

—"Así ya llamas la atención" —pienso con una sonrisa interna—. ¿Puedo preguntarle, a riesgo de sonar pesado, qué objetivo tiene al viajar? —Mary se lo piensa antes de responder.

—Arquitectura, me gusta conocer más sobre la historia del mundo y conocer el tipo de arquitectura del Imperio sería interesante de conocer. Ahora, señor Loke —se inclina un poco más—. Los rumores de que le gusta ligar son totalmente ciertos, ¿no?

—Lo son, cierto.

—Y aún así se dice que siente algo por Lucy Heartfillia, ¿no?

—Vaya, ¿cómo supo eso?

—Tengo mis métodos... ¿Le gustaría que se los explique?

—Me gustaría pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Es cierto, mejor cuando tengamos más tiempo... ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de una mujer? —¿lo que más me gusta, dice? Mmmmmm...

—Su sonrisa.

—Ha tardado en responder por lo que miente.

—¿Cuál piensa usted que es lo que más me gusta?

—Lo diría, pero tal vez a ellos no le gustase que revele un secreto.

¿Cómo que él?

—Por su sorpresa no lo esperaba... Pero digamos que me contó hace tiempo que usted, Loke, sedujo a mucha gente y alguna que otra mujer le mandó a volar.

Esa última frase me trajo a la memoria uno de mis peores momentos: Acuario. Como olvidar la cara de pesadilla que puso cuando le pedí salir, yo que sabía que estaba en una relación con Escorpio. Terminamos de comer y pagamos la cuenta.

—ha sido una cita encantadora, señor Loke —me dice Mary acariciandome el mentón—. Nos vemos, iré a escribir el informe para el evento —se levanta y camina contoneándose un poco.

Es hora de que la farsa termine. Me acerco a ella y salimos del restaurante.

—No crea que puede engañarme, señorita Sorano —digo apoyado en una pared del restaurante, la mujer se para quitándose una peluca morena dejando suelta su melena plateada.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —pregunta Sorano quitándose las gafas de sol y mirándome, y sonrío un poco.

—Cierto es que por muchos de tus anteriores actos mereces la cárcel, pero no has hecho nada desde qué huiste —veo a Sorano sorprenderse por lo dicho—. Te dije que sabía muchas cosas de ti, además no hiciste nada contra mí o mis amigos así que... ¿Por qué te delataría haría? —Sorano me sonríe y se acerca a mi contoneándose un poco.

—Vaya, no esperaba tal acto de ti.

—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, es ése mi lema —digo mostrando una sonrisa, Sorano sonríe y me roza el mentón con la punta de los dedos, luego los quita.

—Espero verte algún año que viene, Loke, y que esa noche tal vez demuestres ser tan... interesante como lo muestras —muestro una sonrisa coqueta. De nuevo, he ligado sin yo quererlo.

—Por supuesto Sorano, no va a arrepentirse.

—Eso espero, Leo.

Sorano desaparece entre la oscuridad dejándome boquiabierto. Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo a realizar el evento.

OoooOoooO

Ha sido un espléndido día con tantas mujeres que cayeron a mis pies... Bueno, y a los del pobre Laxus, y de algunos chicos como Hibiki. Aunque me da pena Ichiya, al verle las chicas huyen de él. Entro a mi habitación en el gremio esperando mandarle a Lucy una carta sobre lo vivido hoy, y lo que me encuentro es a Jenny en una sexy lencería de encaje negra y roja, y echada en la cama.

La cama está llena de pétalos de rosa, hay velas rojas dando un brillo hermoso, un plato de fresas con nata en la mesilla... Jenny acaba de realizar un buen escenario para un momento en el que no voy a dormir.

—Loke... Te dije que me esperaras para la noche —dice Jenny comiéndose sensualmente una fresa—. Pues bien, aquí me tienes. Entra.

Escribo en la puerta gracias a un bolígrafo mágico negro, para luego girarme a por Jenny y cerrar la puerta detrás mío.

El mensaje que he puesto para que todos lo vean es: No molesten. PD: Disculpen los ruidos ocasionados.


End file.
